My prince
by roxypratt
Summary: HopeXoc okay this doesn't take place in anytime during the game I just love Hope more than anything so... Anyway I suck at summaries but here we go. Chelsy is taken to a wonderful palace after years of suffering to meet a strange boy with shining silver hair. Lol see? I can't to summaries. Ff13 isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

***  
(I've had this story for awhile now and I wrote the whole thing on paper and I just decided to put it on here. It took forever to copy onto my iPod. Anyway the first might not make too much sense but everything pieces together as you go on. Hopefully it's good. It's my second story so far. I worked really hard on this one! So please enjoy! (P.S I know serah and light are not twins but they are in this story.)  
~ Roxy Pratt =^-^=)  
***

There was a war. It was the biggest war ever. The war of greed. One tribe of people had mined a ruby. It was the biggest gem in the world. The people were happy with their find and wealth until a rival tribe stole it. Actually it was only rumoured that they stole it but no one could prove otherwise. The first tribe got angry and they declared war on their rivals. The tribes joined the war. They thought that who ever won would share their wealth with their allies. In the end no one had won. The war had lowered the population to a handful of people. There was only a couple hundred humans left. The air king had created a floating haven for the non-greedy people who didn't want to fight. Many people didn't get to the haven because of fear of getting killed by the war at their doors. The ruby was lost and the remaining humans that had stayed alive after the war stayed in the shadows. Years passed and the earth's plants and animals began to die. The war had destroyed almost everything. The remaining humans hid and used what ever they could to survive as the rest of the humans lives happily in their floating paradise. The people in their own world remained ignorant of the suffering people on the dying earth.  
But  
There was still hope...

I was so hungry and thirsty. There was no more animals to hunt and all the water had dried up. The people in my small tribe of survivors would be so disappointed. I looked up at the sky. The wonderful world above was mocking me. It was so close but too far. I had been suffering almost my whole life. I used to know comfort but I couldn't remember anymore. The sun was hot and the air was thick with sand and dirt. There was nothing for miles except a small camp and a mountain. I collapsed in exhaustion in a cave in the mountain. I couldn't see anything clearly in the blowing sand that swept over everything. I couldn't move anymore. I was too tired from searching for food. I couldn't make it through the day. This was it. I give up. No more. There was a strong wind that just blew more sand in my face and stung my cheeks. I closed my eyes.

No more.

The wind grew stronger and stronger. I felt darkness cloud over me. Then everything was still. A gentle breeze touched my back and legs. Then I slipped into nothingness.

When I woke up I was in a bed. It was the softest thing in the world. At first I thought I was dead. I was in heaven. I didn't try to move or open my eyes. Then I heard a voice. It was soft and light, like the wind.

"Who are you?" It asked. I fought to manage the words.

"Chelsy Peterson" there was more words but I fell asleep before I could make them out.

I was in a field. A beautiful field covered in blood red flowers. A gentle breeze kissed my skin. A cloud appeared before me. It hovered above the ground for a second then it swiftly transformed into a man. He had shining sliver hair and dazzling, bright, greenish blue eyes. His skin was pale and he wore light blue fancy looking clothes. He smiled at me.

Suddenly there was a bright red flash and I was temporarily blinded. Then I saw the bloody faces of people in war. The frightening images frightened me awake.

The silver haired man from my dreams stood above me. I gasped in fright as my dream clung to me. He smiled and I calmed down. His smile was warm and told me to trust him. "Your alive!" His voice was soft and light yet strong. I sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice was small and shy compared to his.

"Hope. Hope Estheim." He smiled with a small bow.

"Estheim?" That sounded vaguely familiar. "Where am I?" I looked around the light blue room.

"Your in the castle." He said.

"The floating kingdom?!" I gasped.

"Where else?" He said. "I thought there was no one on earth." He added quickly.

"There are a few survivors. Not many though." I said blandly. I was still trying to process the news. I was never going to suffer again! I smiled a small smile. "You must be hungry. Lets go get something to eat." Hope told me. He held a hand out for me and I took it. As soon as my skin met his I felt shivers. His skin was so soft and light, everything about him was. I got out of the comfortable bed to find that I wasn't in my old clothes. I was in a blue plaid shirt that reached my knees and a pair of black jogging pants that were a size or two too big. "Sorry, I don't have pyjamas and no one knows your here. If I told them that you came from earth is be forced to take you back. Besides I wasn't supposed to be there." He explained.

"So you snuck me in without anyone knowing?" I wondered.

"Well, my friend Vanille helped a little but she's the only one that knows." He said. I had many more questions to ask him but I was too hungry to bother asking. So I simply nodded. I suddenly realized that Hope was still holding my hand and I shyly let go. He blushed slightly and mumbled an apology before leading me out of the room.

He led me down many halls. The castle certainly was huge. While we walked I started thinking to myself. "How did Hope get me here? I would have heard a helicopter and he certainly didn't use a plane. And how did I get into his clothes? Surely he didn't dress me himself!" My face reddened at the thought. We were just about to take another turn when Hope swiftly grabbed me and pressed me against the wall. I wasn't sure what to think. What was he doing?

He put a finger to his lips. I listened closely and could hear footsteps approaching. They got closer and closer. i held my breath as they went straight passed the hall we were in and faded away. Then I was suddenly aware of our closeness. His face was only an inch an a half away from mine and he was pressed up against me. I swear my heart skipped a beat. We stayed like that for a moment longer then necessary. He took a step back and looked at the floor. "Sorry" he said shyly. I didn't realize I was still holding my breath until that moment and I let it out. I have a quick nod with a smile. We continued our walk in silence.

When we reached the kitchen I almost cried. There was so much food. I licked my lips hungrily at the thought of eating it all. One of the cooks ran to us.

"Good morning prince!" She smiled. I looked at him in surprise. His eyes widened and he glanced at me. Hope was the prince?! I shouldn't have been surprised. It made sense. I just hadn't thought of it. I re-thought everything that happened and thought of what i would have done If I would have known he was the prince.

The cook seemed to be ignoring me."good morning Alyssa. Can you get me some breakfast?" He asked.

"Anything in particular?" She wondered.

" how about bacon, eggs, and some fruit?"

The cook nodded and left. Hope led me to the dining room.

"So your the prince?" I questioned as we entered the large elegant room.

"Um, yeah. I'm the air prince. My dad built this place." He said awkwardly as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Wow." I smiled politely. I had to. I was in the company of a prince.

"You don't don't to do that you know." He said as he sat across from me.

"Do what?"

"I know I'm a prince but I hate it when people act differently around me because of it." He said. I smiled and nodded. It was nice to know that I could act normally around Hope.

"Thank you for all your help." I said.

"No problem" he smiled. There was a small silence and I took the opportunity to look around. The table was baby blue with a white table cloth over it and the walls were a light blue with patterns of clouds on them. A girl walked in and placed a plate of food in front of each of us. I picked up my fork and gobbled my food down.

"Is it good?" Hope chuckled. I nodded. After a few minutes my plate was empty and I was full. Hope smiled at me and stared.

"What?" I wondered.

"Oh! Nothing!" He said nervously.

A man in a dark suit walked in and bowed. " sorry to interrupt but the king requests you see him in the throne room." He said before turning to leave. Hope looked at me.

"You'll have to hide." He told me.  
"You can stay in my room. I'll send Vanille up. okay?" He said. I nodded. He stood up and helped me up. He led me down more hallways. Then we reached a huge white door. He opened it and showed me in. Inside the room was a large white bed, an alarm clock on a side table, a closet, a dresser, and a door on the opposite wall. Band posters covered the walls and CDs were stacked completely along one wall beside a large CD player.

"Wow." I gasped.

"You can play any one you want." He said. I smiled and ran through his collection.

"Green day, Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, three days grace, Ed sheeran, pink, Leona Lewis, Mariana's trench! You have an amazing music collection!" i had always loved music, It was the only thing that connected me to my good memories. I tried not to think about it much though. With the good comes the bad. My mom and brother were still on earth in the survivor camp.

"Hope what are you going to do about the other survivors?" I asked. "I'll try to send them help. It'll be okay. I promise." He said reassuringly. I nodded and put on a Green Day cd. I searched until I found my favourite Green Day song.

"When September Ends?" He wondered.

"I loved this song ever sconce I was little. My dad was a fan of Green Day. He passed away before the war though." I explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my mother a while ago too." He sighed. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's not your fault." He shrugged.  
There was a pause.

"I should go see what my dad wants." Hope said. I nodded and continued to look through his CDs. After I listened to about five CDs I got bored. I laid back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. The door opened and a girl with orange hair in pigtails walked in.

"Chelsy?" I nodded. "Hi I'm Vanille!" Vanille said. i noticed she had a southern accent. She was really pretty and super cheerful.

"Hi!" I smiled and got up off the floor.

"Okay! I've been instructed to insure that you have a wonderful day today! So first we should get you a shower!" She smiled. I nodded. That sounded like a fantastic idea to me.

"I think there might be a bathroom in that door over there actually! I don't think Hope would mind I you used his shower." She told me. I walked inside the other room and saw that it was a bathroom.

"Oh! And I almost forgot! I brought stuff for you!" She handed me a black bag and sent me to the shower. I closed the door behind me and looked in the bag. There was mini shampoo and body wash along with other daily needs like a toothbrush and toothpaste. She also put a pair of black jeans and a black shirt in the bag too. I got in the shower and washed up. It felt good to feel the water on my skin. When I was done I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out of the bathroom. "Great! Now let's go shopping!" Vanille said.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or two of shopping Vanille had bought me a closet full of clothes. I also learned a lot about her. I guess I could even say we were best friends. When we finally got back to the castle Hope was waiting for us. In his room.

"Looks like someone had fun." He smiled.

"She has enough clothes to fill a closet." Vanille smiled.

"Good. Now she won't need my clothes." He smiled. I felt heat rising on my cheeks at the thought of me wearing his clothes again.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get some supper. See you later!" She smiled and skipped happily out of the room. Hope turned to me.

"We. Have a slight problem. My dad has a guest over with his family so your room is taken. Your going to have to sleep heretonight." He explained.

"In here? With you?" I blushed.

"Yeah I guess." His cheeks turned a light pink colour too. There was a silence.

"I have good news though." He smiled." You'll be very pleased to hear that I have sent someone to pick up your family and anyone else they find. He is a trusted friend so he should be able to smuggle your family in easily."

I could feel the smile spread on my face." Really?" I said excitedly. He nodded. I giggled and hugged him. "Thank you Hope! Thank you so much!" He smiled and hugged me back.

"I told you it would be okay,didn't I?" He whispered in my warm breath tickled my ear. I smiled even more. My life was turning around. I was at death's door one moment, and in the care of a saint the next. I pulled away first. He stared at me and smiled. My tummy made a loud grumble and me and Hope laughed lightly.  
"What do you want for supper?" He asked. Without even thinking I replied. "Do you have any chicken strips and fries?" I wondered.

"Of course! I'll get the best cooks to make the most delicious chicken strips and fries you've ever eaten!" He chuckled. I smiled.

There was a silence. Hope looked at me with a strange look. "What?" I wondered.

"It's just...nothing. Never mind." He shook his head. I knew it wasn't nothing but before I could ask about it again he spoke. "Want to go eat?" He smiled weakly. Something was bothering him. I felt myself frown when I realized that he didn't trust me enough to tell me.

"what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said but my voice cracked.

"You look pale! Are you sure your alright?" He said worriedly. I did feel faint. Suddenly I could hear panic in his voice. "I-I'm fine. I think." I said. He took my hand and led me to the bed.

"Lay down. You look ill" He said softly. I fallowed his instruction. Why did I suddenly feel sick? I could see worry in Hope's eyes.

"Honestly I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." I said. I tried to sit up but Hope shook his head and lightly pushed me back down.

"I'm not taking any chances. I'll get your food." He said. I nodded. He smiled and turned to leave. he stopped at the doorway. i glanced at the alarm clock beside me and saw that it was 1:25. I sighed and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up it was 2:37. I had slept for a little over an hour. On the side table rested a plate of chicken strips and fries. I smiled and ate a fry. I felt much better. I laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. It had beautifully drawn clouds floating on a blue sky canvas. I heard a light knocking on the door and I pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open. I could barely make out the light footsteps that came closer. I heard the prince whisper my name. I felt his fingertips lightly touch my cheek as he brushed a hair out of my face.

"Your beautiful when you sleep." He said softly. I felt my heart skip. He called me beautiful. Hope sighed. "I have got to go see my father. I'll be back soon." He whispered. I felt his lips press against my cheek. I felt my heart skip again.

"Sweet dreams." He whispers in my ear. I waited until I heard the door closed. I smiled widely. I was happy. For the first time in a long time I was actually happy. I sat up and ate the food that Hope had brought for me and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This time I was asleep for quite a few hours. I heard the knocking again. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that it was dark. I was on my side facing the alarm clock. The red numbers read 10:40. The door opened and Hope silently walked in. I could barely make out Hope's face as he stood in the doorway.

"Chelsy?" He whispered. I didn't bother to close my eyes because he couldn't see me anyway. He tiptoed across the room to the other side of the bed. I heard him moving but I couldn't see what he was doing. I peeked over my shoulder and I could see his back. The small window in front of him gave off enough light to see him clearly. He lifted his shirt above his head and threw it carelessly on the floor. I blushed and quickly looked away. I felt the bed sink as he laid down beside me. I turned to face him.

"Hope?" I whispered. I could easily see his face now. The moonlight from the window behind him shone on most of his face.

"Hey." He smiled."I have good news"

"What is it?" I wondered.

"My friend Sazh found your family. I found them a place to stay for tonight. You can see them later tomorrow. But you have to remember that they need there rest. You slept for a whole day yesterday." Hope told me. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. My family was safe. Everything was okay. Just like he promised. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Hope." I whispered. I could see him smile and even in the dark I could still see how red his face was. Hope yawned quietly.

"I'll let you sleep." I smiled. "Goodnight Hope."

"Goodnight Chelsy." Hope said softly before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the field again. The field with the blood red flowers. This time the clouds formed the silverette that was my hero. Hope nodded to me. I smiled in return. The images from the last time I had visited flashed in my mind, but only for a second. Hope looked at the flowers by his feet and he bent down to pick one. He walked over to me and handed me a rose. I blushed at the kind gesture and took the rose happily. As soon as I had the flower in my hand the bright red light consumed everything.

CRACK! BOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

***  
I yelped in surprise as the room filled with light for a second. lightning I was terrified of lightning. I tried to calm myself down but when the next flash came I panicked. I cuddled up close to Hope. He was so warm and he made me feel safe. I snuggled up as close as I could to his strong bare chest. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and tried to ignore the sound. I heard a yawn between the crashes of thunder.

"Chelsy?" He said sleepily. I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. A flash and crash made me hide my face and snuggle even closer to his chest. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" he whispered in my ear. he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. The thunder paused as if it were offended by such an offer. At that moment I felt at peace. Peace and happiness in one day all because of this one man. I knew I was safe. If he could give me peace and happiness I didn't don't be could grant me safety. I trusted him.

"Thank you." I smiled. He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes. I closed mine too.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I was still in Hope's arms. My face was resting on his chest. one of his arms was under my neck and the other rested on my waist. Everything from yesterday came rushing back. I looked up at Hope. His silver hair hung in his face and he had a slight smile. I lightly brushed the hair from his face. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the blue-green orbs that stared lazily at me. "Good morning prince." I whispered.

"Good morning." He said sleepily. He sounded so cute when he was tired. I smiled. I thought back to the promise he made me last night. He had kept it of course but I'd probably hold it to him for a while longer.

"Did you have a good dream?" I asked. His cheeks turned pink and he smiled as if his dream had been a secret.

"Yeah. What about you?" He said. I thought about it.

"It was a pretty good dream." I smiled.

"Good. Now how about breakfast?" He wondered.

"Yes please!"

We both got up. I turned around to face him and my face turned several shades of red. He stood only in a pair of dark blue boxers. Hope seemed surprised at my expression but then he noticed his lack of clothing also.

"Oh! Sorry!" He gasped. I turned to ace the wall as he quickly got dressed. "No pyjamas, remember?" He said as he joined me at the door. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. Black seemed to be the only other colour in the room that wasn't white or light blue. He opened the door and led me to the kitchen like last time.

"Chelsy, can I ask you something?" He wondered. I nodded. "Well I was wondering s-since...well...d-do you feel anything? I-I mean for the people here?" He stuttered. I gave him a strange look.

"Are you asking how I feel towards the people here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Well I haven't met a lot of people so far but I do have an opinion about you and Vanille." I said.

"How do you feel about Vanille?" He wondered.

"She is a very good friend. Since I'm not sure about my friends before the war, I'd say Vanille is my best friend." I explained.

"What do you think of me?" Hope asked.

"You? Well... Your more than a best friend. You've shown me nothing but kindness and you've given me strength." I said. I looked up at him. He looked like he was troubled by my answer.

"M-more than a best friend?" He repeated. I nodded. "W-what's more than a best friend?" He asked. I thought for a second. "Well I guess more than a best friend is... unlabelled. Your kind of like family I guess." I tried to explain. He only seemed more troubled by this.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"I was just wondering." He said quietly. He didn't say anything more until we reached the dining room.

"What's up? I know something's bothering you." I said as we sat down. Hope looked up at me with an almost sad look.

"Family. I guess being like family is good. You seem to care about them a lot. So does that mean you care about me a lot?" He thought out loud.

Does he not think being family is good enough? Does he want to be more than that? "Yes. I do care about you a lot Hope. You mean so much to me." I smiled shyly. He seemed satisfied by this answer. Does he like me? I blushed at the thought. My heart skipped with the enjoyment of the possibility. Wait Chelsy. He is a prince. Doesn't he have to marry a princess? I stopped smiling and went from red to white. Hope looked worried.

"You look faint again! You might be sick! Put your head down. It'll make you feel better." He said in a rush.

"It's n-nothing. I'm f-fine." I stuttered.

"I don't want you to be sick. I promised to keep you safe, remember? That includes sicknesses." He said. I smiled weakly. A cook walked in and asked Hope what he wanted. He didn't gave a seconds thought and blurted out pancakes. The cook walked away to prepare some pancakes.

"Are you sure your okay?" He said softly. I nodded.

I couldn't take it anymore. "So since your a prince can you only marry a princess?" I asked. Hope looked confused but then he smiled.

"Why do you want to know?" He teased.

"I-I just want to know." I said. The colour flooded back to my face and was beginning to turn red.

"No. I can marry who ever I want to marry." He smiled. I almost sighed out loud but I held it in. He seemed even happier than before. Was it because of what I asked?

"Do you want to be a princess or something?" He chuckled. I blushed and smiled. I opened my mouth to say something but a cook walked in with our food . When the cook left, Hope looked back at me.

"Your a princess in my mind." Hope said.

"Thank you." I whispered shyly. He looked at me and noticed I was serious.

"It's okay, princess." He smiled warmly.


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast I remembered the news from last night. I smiled brightly. We were walking down another hall. Hope didn't tell me where we were going.

"Hey Hope? Can I see my family now?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what I told you last night? They need their rest." He said. My smile faded.

" Hope!" Shouted a loud voice. It didn't sound mad, it was more like an excited tone. Hope's eyes widened and he looked at me in panic.

"Stay here" he whispered before he ran off.

"Yes father?" Hope replied to the voice. They sounded close. Maybe around the corner? The next hall? I stood and listened.

" I heard you were with a mystery girl. A girlfriend perhaps?" He air king said.

"Well, um... She isn't my girlfriend." Hope said nervously.

"Oh. I see. You have a complicated relationship, right?" He teased. I didn't hear a reply.

"So where is this girl?" His dad asked. Hope was silent for a second.

"She is in the hall." He said. There was a pause then Hope appeared. He motioned for me to come over. I quickly joined Hope at the corner of the hallway. He took my hand and stood me in front of the king. He had dark hair and glasses. He wore a white shirt and blue pants. He smiled down at me. I suddenly felt nervous. What was I supposed to do? I bowed quickly and looked back up at him shyly.

"Hello child." He smiled.

"My name is Chelsy." I said quickly.

"Chelsy? I've heard that you've made a good impression on my son." The king said. I smiled with a slight nod. A man in a dark green outfit ran up to the king and whispered something to him.

"I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but I must attend a very important appointment. It was a pleasure to meet you Chelsy. You should stay for supper so we can have an actual meeting!" He offered and left with a nod.

Hope smiled the realized that he was still holding my hand. He let go and I looked away nervously. Had he been holding my hand the whole time?

"Chelsy. Where is your favourite place to go?" He asked. I thought for a moment. I didn't know any of the places in the floating world I was in now.

"I guess, anywhere with water. Like a beach." I said.

"Sounds good. I'll get my shorts and we'll get you a bathing suit on the way." He smiled.

I smiled back. I loved the beach. The water made it easier to think and it helped me relax.

We went back to Hope's room and he grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts printed with white seashells. We then walked to the castle doors. The huge doors where white with silver wings painted on them. They looked almost as if they were the gates of heaven. Hope held a door open for me and I walked outside. The last time I saw the doors I had been to busy talking to Vanille to notice their beauty. Outside a black car was waiting. He helped me in say beside me in the back. A chauffeur sat in the drivers seat.

"To the mall, Alfred." Hope instructed. Alfred nodded and started the car. I immediately looked out the window. It was an instinct for me. I loved watching the scenery pass by. It gave me time to think.

"So I'm going to meet your father tonight?" I wondered.

"We just need to make sure he doesn't find out about where I found you." He said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-I'm afraid of what might happen to you if they find out." He sighed. I smiled lightly. It was nice to know that he cared about me. I looked out the window again. I could already see the mall. It was a huge mall that was almost completely made of glass. When we arrived Hope helped me out and we walked inside.

Hope was such a gentleman, he helped me in and out of the car and opened doors for me and he was so kind. I never met anyone who was more polite. I suddenly realized how weird this would be. Swimsuit shopping with a prince. He pointed to an aisle. "I think it's this way." I nodded shyly and fallowed him to the women's clothes. I always seemed to be fallowing him. I fallowed him around the castle and now I was fallowing him in the mall. It was because I trusted him. I trusted that he wouldn't get us lost or mislead me.

I searched through a rack of bathing suits. Hope stood beside me and just watched as I changed my mind several times. I held up a white bikini and stared at it for a minute.

"You want that one?" He asked. I stared at it for a few more seconds and put it back. I heard him chuckle lightly. I finally decided on a bikini with a red top and black skirt bottoms. I nodded and gave it to him. After we payed for it we left for the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

" thank you for all of this." I said when we were back in the car.

"No problem. It's worth it anyway." I looked at my feet shyly.

"You've just done so much for me. I just wish I could repay you." I sighed.

"It's okay. You don't have to do anything for me." He smiled.

I looked out the window and saw a green sign pass by us.

Next right: Scott beach. "Scott? That was my Dad's middle name." I thought. I didn't notice I had said spoken my thoughts until Hope replied.

"Scott was also the middle name of the water king. He passed away a while ago though. His son rules the water kingdom now." He said. I didn't know much about elemental royalty. My mom and step-dad didn't want me to know about it. I always wondered why but I never thought that I would really need to know, I didn't think I'd ever meet any elemental royalty.

The car stopped and Hope's door closed. The noise snapped me out of my thoughts. I got out of the at and looked around. The beach was beautiful. It was pretty simple but that's what made it perfect. It was a large field of green that stretched the the almost white sand, beyond that was a sea of the most dream-like shade of blue. The sand looked untouched and completely flat.

"Woah." I gasped. The fantasy beach was almost completely empty. There was two people with a dog on the far side of the beach but that was it.

"Beautiful isn't it? It's a private beach. Only the elemental royals are allowed here. Your not even supposed to be here." Hope said.

I looked up at him. "We own a cottage close to here. It's a 10 minute walk but it has a perfect view of the beach." He added. All I could do was stand and stare at the wonderful paradise.

He chuckled. "Go ahead. I need to get our things from the car." He said as he turned to the black vehicle. By the time I heard the first two words I ran. I sprinted the field. I held out my hands and ran as fast as I could. The air rushing against my face and the wide open space was perfect. I closed my eyes and smiled. I felt like I was flying. And suddenly I was. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer on the ground. I gasped.

"Nice up here isn't it?" Hope said. His arms where around my waist and I hadn't even noticed. His touch was light and soft but strong enough to stop me from falling.

"This is amazing!" I smiled. We gently glided down to the sandy shore and I laughed happily.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that! That's amazing!" I said as the laughter kept flooding out. Brightly, he smiled. I noticed the basket in his hand.

"Picnic?" I wondered. He nodded, his smile still present.

"But first we need to get changed. There is a changing room over there." He handed me my swimsuit and directed me to the changing rooms. I quickly got dressed. By the time I got out, Hope was already in his shorts and was putting the finishing touches on the meal. I slowly walked over, completely impressed with the scene. The beautiful dream-like beach with a handsome dream-like prince setting up a perfect picnic. He had laid out a red and white checkered blanket and set up two plates with a toasted sandwich on each and in the middle was a bright red rose. Hope looked up at me and his eyes widened in surprise. I blushed and looked away. I felt nervous and I wanted to wrap something around me to cover up. I wasn't exactly beautiful and I knew it.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He said. I looked back at him in surprise.

"You think so?" I said shyly. He smiled and nodded. Suddenly I felt a lot more comfortable. I sat down and stared at my surroundings. I was still processing that this was actually happening.

"This is wonderful. Thank you Hope." I said.

"I never dreamed a place like this existed. I wish I could live here and wake up to the sound of birds and fall asleep to the sound of the waves." I sighed.

He looked at me with his head tilted slightly. He looked so cute like that. "You'd like to live by the sea? I always thought it would be nice. With all the wide open space and fresh air." He smiled. "But I'm a prince and I have to live in the castle, not my cottage." He sighed sadly. There was a silence.

"Hope, if this for elementals only then who are they?" I pointed to the two people I was before.

"That must be Roxy and Alexander. Roxy is the fire princess and Alex is the earth prince." He explained." They are really good friends of mine. I think you'd really like Roxy." Hope added. I nodded.

"You know your really light." He said after a pause.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Your not heavy at all. Your really light." He explained.

"Oh! Thank you." I said when I realized what he was talking about." So can you do anything else?" I wondered.

"Well I can do this..." He said as he held out his hand and made a swirling motion towards the water. A mini tornado appeared, sucking the water up with it. The water from the mini tornado rose and flew into the air, forming a rainbow with the falling water drops. It was 100% perfect now.

"Wow! that's so cool!" I gasped. I stared at the array of colours in awe.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! This is for you." He said as he handed me the rose. "You came out before I was finished it up so I kinda forgot." He added. I smiled and felt warmth rise in my cheeks. I took the flower shyly. It was such a bright shade of red.

"Thank you! It's beautiful. B-bit I don't have anywhere to keep it." I said.

"I have an idea. Here let me see it." Hope said. I handed him the rose and he sat down beside me. He tucked the rose stem in my hair and then looked at it sceptically. When he decided it was fine he smiled.

"Your hair is quite long" he commented. My hair was long. It reached my waist when it was down but I had it in a ponytail so it almost reached my waist. "It's really pretty too." He said shyly. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said in one quick, shy breath. He looked away at the water and smiled.

"Want to go swimming now?" He asked.

"What about the food?" I wondered.

"We can eat it later." Hope said. I nodded. He got up and held out his hand for me. I took it and he quickly put the sandwiches back in the basket. I ran to the water and waited for Hope.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" I called to him. He fallowed me and I walked into the water. It was cold at first but a few more steps into it and I was warm. Hope unfortunately was still cold. I walked as far as I could and went under. I loved water but this was the best water ever. It was warm and gentle and it was such a beautiful colour. I came back up to see Hope had caught up to me.

"I-it's c-cold." He shivered.

"Then go under the water." I giggled. He just stared at me for a moment. I pushed him with one finger playfully and he fell back into the soft waves of the warm water. I joined him. I usually never opened my eyes under water because It was too blurry to see anything anyway but this time I did and it was crystal clear. Hope saved to me and I waved back. We both went up at the same time. I wiped my eyes and opened them to see that Hope was only a few inches away from me.

"Cold anymore?" I wondered.

"No" he said simply. There was something different in his voice. He glanced at my lips then back to my eyes. I stared into his blueish-green eyes. They were almost the same colour as the water. I felt like they where drawing me in. I felt like nothing mattered except those eyes and his smile which was glued to his face. Hope was everything to me. He saved me and I loved him for it. I love Hope Estheim.

Before I even realized what was happening, Hope's lips where on mine. His where soft and light. Everything about him was, he was the air prince and I was his princess. He said so himself. I could feel the wind around us move faster and the waves grow stronger. Everything was now 1000% perfect. My fingers tangled themselves in his silver hair. His tongue tried to pry through my lips and succeeded. He pulled me close as he deepened the kiss and our surroundings grew wilder. We broke apart for air. He took my hands and our fingers entwined.

"I love you." I said. It was the most serious thing I had ever said in my whole life. I had never been more truthful. Hope's face looked so innocent and pure as he smiled."I love you too." Hope answered. The beach had returned to normal. I smiled. My life was now perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

We spent the rest of the time playing in the water until we had to go to the castle. I wore a black shirt an d a pair of skinny jeans to supper. I put the rose Hope gave me in a vase on the bedside table. We walked side by side with our fingers entwined.

"I'm kinda nervous." I admitted to Hope.

"It's okay. Just be yourself. You already made a good impression." Hope said.

"You think so? What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want us to be together?" I panicked.

"That won't happen and if it does I won't listen to him. I promise that we'll be together even if he doesn't want us to be." Hope promised. I smiled. I was suddenly less nervous than I had been. We entered the dining room to see that it was empty. There was a feast on the table but the king was no where to be found.

"He must be busy. He'll be here soon." Hope said. He pulled out a chair for me and he sat beside me. There was an assortment of food laid out on the table. There was plenty of delicious things to eat. Like warm rolls, ham, pickles, cheese, apples, and in the middle was a huge chicken beside a bowl of cherry tomatoes. We waited in a nervous silence.

After a few minutes the king walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some business to attend to." He sighed. "So" the king said after a pause and a glance at our connected hands.

"Where do you live Chelsy?" He asked.

"U-um I live-" I stuttered but Hope interrupted.

"She is living here. I let her stay in an extra room." The silverette said.

"Oh. I wasn't aware of that." He gave Hope a strange look before looking back at me. " you can eat you know." He said. I looked at Hope's plate to see it was full and so was his father's.

"Thank you." I said quickly. I took a roll and buttered it.

"And what about your family?" He wondered.

"Pardon?"

"What's your last name?" He clarified.

"Oh. Peterson." I said. There was a crash and the two just stared at me with wide eyes. Hope had gone pale. The source of the crash had been a dropped fork.

"Did you say... Peterson?" Hope said in a serious tone. I felt scared but I nodded. The king looked at Hope then back to me.

"Who is your father, child?" He wondered.

"Nick Peterson. He passed away awhile ago though." I said in an almost whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Hope looked hurt. He squeezed my hand lightly.

"I-I did. When we first met." I said.

"Where did you come from?" The king said in a tone that made me feel like it was more than important to tell the truth.

"Earth."

"It is her." He whispered.

"Pardon?"

" I'm sorry to inform you, princess but you may not continue to see my son.

"W-what? Why?!" I said as the panic rushed back."wait. Princess? What?"

Hope closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your father was a great king." Hope'a dad said sadly.

"My dad? You knew him?" I was truly confused.

"I'll let you explain it. I'll go contact him." He stood up and left me and Hope alone.

"Hope?" I searched his face for anything to reassure me but found nothing. " who is he contacting? What's...going on?" I could feel fear prickling at my skin.

"Remember what happened at the beach?" He said as he finally opened his eyes. I nodded.

"When...when we kissed the air and water went crazy. I was the one that controlled the air. Not the water...Remember when you said the water king had the same middle name as your father's?" He said. I nodded. "That's because it was your father. Your dad was the water king and your the lost princess. The bad news is that elementals can't be together because... Well no ones ever tried It before but it could ruin the elements."

At first I didn't understand but then the words finally came together. I was shocked. It was like the news about my father hit me again. Why hadn't I known?

My mom. She was trying to protect me again. She didn't want me to know. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Hope squeezed my hand then gave me a hug. I sobbed into his shirt and it made me feel a little better. The king walked back in and gave Hope a strange look but this time I knew what it was for. He wasn't supposed to be holding me.

"They will be here tomorrow afternoon. The king has to get her stuff ready first." The air king said.

"What things?" I asked through my tears.

"Well since your father passed away, your brother took over. They have to divide your father's belongings between the two of you and they have to get your basic needs and stuff." I could tell he had no idea but I was happy to hear about my brother Conner. I hadn't seen him in years. After my father died i rarely got to visit him. So it was nice to know I'd get to see him again.

Hope stroked my hair as my sobbing had turned to hiccups.

"I should take her to bed." Hope said. The king nodded.

He helped me to his room. I sat on the bed and stared at my feet. Hope went to his closet and grabbed a plaid shirt. It was the one that I was wearing the first time I saw Hope. He helped me up and I just stared in silence. I didn't feel anything. It was just like last time. He helped me take off my shirt and he wrapped the clean plaid one around me. His quick light fingers brushed against my skin as he buttoned up the front of it. The shirt almost reached past my knees. I sighed as he sat me down and tugged at the ends of my jeans. He looked up at me.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered. He left my clothes in a pile on the floor as he stood up.

"You won't have to." He smiled. " I wasn't kidding when I made that promise. I don't care what happens to the elements. I love you, Chelsy Peterson." He leaned over to whisper in my ear. I smiled. "I love you too, Hope Estheim." I replied. Hope grinned. I laid back on the bed and sighed again.

"So I'm a princess?" I said. He nodded. "I really don't want to leave..." I added.

"How about tomorrow we go to the cottage and stay there all day?" He wondered. I smiled.

"That sounds perfect." I said happily. I got up and got under the sheets. Hope got undressed and joined me. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach when I opened my eyes. It was the feeling you get when you realize you set yourself up for failure, a deep mixture of disappointment, sadness, and nervousness. Today, I would leave the castle that I had come to know as home in only two days. I didn't want to open my eyes and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I stayed as still as I possibly could with my eyes closed until I got bored. Lazily, I opened one eye to see Hope's handsome face. His blue-green eyes where bright and they comforted me. The sick feeling evaporated.

"Good morning." I smiled as I opened both of my eyes. He kissed my nose with a smile.

"Good morning." He replied.

"When did you get up?" I wondered.

"A minute or two ago. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He answered. "But we should get going. We can sleep later."

I sat up and stretched. At first I was confused about my pjs. Then I remembered that night. To a bystander it would look like we did "something" last night. I blushed at the thought. But it did bring my attention to him. He was actually quite muscular. He wasn't superman muscular but he did look strong. I smiled at my perfect prince. I couldn't resist. I reached out and rested my hand over his heart. I could feel his fluttering heartbeat under my palm. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he had a slight smile on his face. I chuckled and kissed him. We both smiled into the kiss.

"So what's the plan?" I asked after we broke the kiss.

"A quick breakfast, then we can go to the cottage?" He shrugged.

"Sounds perfect." I nodded. "But we should hurry."I added. I got up and took off the shirt, facing the wall. I didn't care if Hope saw the back of my bra but I was slightly shy about my matching red underwear. I thought back to last night. I had been to sad to notice that he had saw my bra with a small black bow on the hollow. I couldn't believe I hadn't even noticed. I opened the closet door and pulled out my bathing suit, clean pair of underwear, and one of Hope's plaid shirts. I unclipped the bra I had on and picked up a black and white striped one. I shivered as a cool wind passed around me. Quickly, I wrapped the new undergarment around me and I felt a pair of hands clip it for me. With another shiver I felt one hand rest above my heart. My eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you." Hope whispered into my ear. He kissed my neck, then let me continue to get dressed. I put the shirt on and buttoned it up.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I grabbed my clean underwear and exchanged the ones I was wearing for them.

Hope smiled as he looked me over. "Hey!" He said when he noticed that I was wearing his shirt. I slipped on some jeans and walked to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth while Hope got ready. By the time I was finished he was already to go.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. We grabbed some toast from the kitchen and we left for the car. We walked to the doors in happy silence just to run into the king.

"Hey guys. Where are you two going?" He asked.

"To the mall. Chelsy needs to return some clothes." Hope lied. I stayed silent. We both knew he wouldn't let us stay at the cottage alone together. The king shrugged and left." Have fun." He called over his shoulder.

"I know what your thinking. But I had to." He said.

"I know." I sighed. "i just...maybe someday we won't have to lie to him about us."

Hope nodded. We walked to the car and Alfred took us to the cottage.


	12. Chapter 12

******mature content ahead!******

The cottage was more like a summer house. It looked beautiful. It had two or three stories and each floor looked just as nice as the castle. The first floor was a living room, the second was a kitchen, and the third had bedrooms and bathrooms. Every room was big and spacious with a great view of the beach. But the most beautiful sight was the meadow of red flowers behind the house. When I saw it I wasn't sure how to react. The images if the war made me feel scared but Hope made it seem peaceful. I dropped our bag beside the bed on the top floor. A huge balcony gave a wonderful view of the beach and the meadow.

"Wow Hope! It's beautiful here!" I smiled as I laid on the bed.

"You'll get one too when you...move into the sea kingdom." He said. Move into the sea kingdom. It still hurt to think of leaving my new home.

"What does the sea kingdom look like?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

"It's about a half hour away from here. It's on an island. Half of it is underwater. Your castle is almost as big as my castle and everything is a dark blue."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here. With you." I sighed. Hope's face appeared upside down in front of me.

"We can always see each other. I can visit you." He said.

"Yeah but it's not the same. I can't wake up with you in the morning and fall asleep with you at night." I said sadly.

"What if I visited you every night then?" He offered.

"What about your dad?" I pointed out.

"I'll take care of that." He said. It seemed like a good idea. i nodded. He kissed me upside down. I closed my eyes as he ended the kiss.

A second later another kiss held me. This time Hope was on top of me. His hands encircled my wrists. his tongue pried through my lips and our tongues wrestled. I moaned. I was surprised with the noise but it only seemed to make Hope squeeze my wrists lightly. He didn't mind. He lifted my hands above my head then grabbed my sides. His hands traveled up to my chest. This time it was Hope who moaned. The sound made me shiver and close my eyes. The windows rattled slightly. He stopped and looked around. He looked worried.

"Do you want this? Think about it first. Not just the element thing, but everything else that comes with this." He said looking back at me. At first I was slightly dazed but then I was kind of sad. Did he not want this?

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He added.

"I want this." I nodded. He smiled and continued kissing me. His cool skin against mine felt perfect. He was very careful and barely used any pressure. It was as if he thought I was going to break. He slipped my shirt off and unclipped my bra with ease. He broke the kiss and stared at me for a moment. I felt my face flush at the attention.

"W-what?" I said. My breathing was ragged and uneven. He leaned down to my ear.

"Your perfect." He whispered. I shivered and smiled. He chuckled lightly. He kissed my neck and started nibbling at the skin until he left a bruise.

"You might need to cover that up when we get home." He blushed as he noticed he had branded me. I giggled. He smiled and resumed his path to my chest. I gasped as he nipped at me. I could hear the water splashing louder and the wind moving faster. I could also feel him getting hard against my thigh. He kept up his treatment to my breast and switched. I couldn't keep from moaning again. He got harder when I did. I grabbed his silver hair as he managed to slip a hand below my waistband and with a single movement of his hand he made me gasp. I could hear him chuckle.

"I-it's not f-funny" I managed to say before he did it again. He lifted his head and with a devious smile he got up and tugged at my jeans. I helped him remove them. After my jeans landed in a pile with my shirt I laid exposed to him expect for my panties. Hope kissed me lightly then gave me a loving look as if the only thing that mattered was me and him at that moment. He nodded and sunk to his knees on the floor in front of me. At first I was confused but then I clued in.

"Wait!" I gasped. He looked at me with the expression of a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What?" He asked.

"D-don't stare at it or anything." I said shyly. He nodded then went to work on removing the last article of clothing. I closed my eyes. I felt his hand on my thigh. I was surprised with a strange warm feeling that made me shiver. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he did it again. I whimpered softly at the overpowering feeling. He continued to gently swipe his tongue against my clit. I squirmed a little and tried to hold still. Hope moaned. The windows rattled louder this time. The water was going crazy. The waves crashed loudly.

"Oh Hope." I gasped breathlessly. He licked deeper. I was close and he could tell. By now My fingers desperately tangled in his hair. I had to hold on to something or i felt as if I might float away with the rampaging wind. My eyes where squeezed shut and I was whimpering again. He sucked on my clit and that sent me over the edge. I made a weak tired cry as I came. Then I felt nothing. I opened my eyes slowly. Hope looked at me, startled.

"I did that to you?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. He looked so curious. So...innocent. I closed my eyes to catch my breath.

"Ready?" Hope said. I opened my eyes. He was positioned between my legs. I was scared at first. He looked so big.

"Will it fit?" I asked. He looked between us and nodded.

"Then yes." I said.

"This will hurt so just tell me when to stop." He said. I nodded. He started in and at first it was fine but then it started to hurt.

"H-Hope." I winced. He closed his eyes as if he was in pain too.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I-it's okay." I said softly. He waited until the pain faded but as soon as he moved it hurt again.

"J-just do it quick." I said. He nodded and in one movement it was over. I held my breath. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes. Hope was still. He kissed my tears away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered softly.

"It's okay. I'm fine" I said. He moved in me an after a moment it was okay and the pain turned into pleasure. He was huge and I was still kinda scared but I knew it would be fine. He sped up as the wind slammed harder against the house. He let out a gasp. I was moving against him. The movement of us both created a rhythm. My nails dug into his back as I came closer. He slammed against my gspot.

"Ooh Hope." I gasped. Every thrust made us come closer. The wind was so strong it was like a hurricane and the water was so rough it was like a tsunami. With one final movement we both came. He spilled inside of me with a groan and we stopped. Hope collapsed beside me on the bed. We were gasping. As our breath evened out so did everything else. He turned to look at me and I turned to look at him. We both smiled. I was extremely tired. I curled up to him and he carefully cuddled me.

"I'm yours." I whispered.

"And I'm yours." He whispered to me. I smiled.

"I love you, my prince." I said lovingly.

"I love you, my princess." He replied. We both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to the sound of music. Hope groaned and reached for his pants. He took a black cellphone out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said tiredly."Chelsy? Yes ma'am. Yes she is right here." He turned to me. I sat up and blinked lazily.

"Hello?" I said.

"Chelsy?! Chelsy is that you?!" My mom panicked. I smiled brightly.

"Mom! Yes mom, it's me! I missed you!"

"Are you okay? Are you safe? I started to panic when we couldn't find you then a man from the air kingdom came to take us up here and he said. He'd found you! I'm so glad that your safe." She shouted. I smiled.

"Mom. Mom listen. Dad was the water king and I found out that in a princess. We can all live in the water castle with Conner!" I said. She was silent.

"That's great. H-how did you find out?" She asked.

"I know you were trying to protect me and in okay with it. The air king told me." I informed her.

"Oh Chelsy when can I see you?" She asked.

"I'm going to the water castle this afternoon. I'll see you then." I told her. I could hear a man telling mom to give back the phone.

"Just a second!" She shouted at him. "Okay sweety. I'll see you then. I love you." She said.

"Love you too." I added a goodbye and ended the call. Hope looked down at the beds sheets sadly.

"What?" I wondered as I crawled over to him.

"You have a good mother. I don't know if you heard but she wrestled Sazh for the phone and she was sitting on him when she called." He said with a sad smile. That wasn't surprising. My mom was crazy like that. But I knew why he was sad.

"I'm sure she was a great queen to have raised such a perfect young man like you." I said. I meant it. I was very grateful to his mother. She was responsible for this wonderful prince. Hope nodded.

"She was the worlds best mother." He smiled. I hugged him.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded.

After a moment I smiled." Hey, want to go for a swim?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure." I quickly got dressed and so did he. We walked out to the beach and the elements where fine. The air and water looked the same.

"I guess it's not impossible. But even if we told one of the royals they probably wouldn't believe us. Besides we could get in trouble for breaking the rules. But there is still hope right?" He smiled at his pun. I nodded. I was just happy that the world didn't end or something like that.

"Race you to the water." I smiled.

"Your on." He chuckled.

"Ready, set, go!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could. Hope was close behind me. He grabbed my waist and flew us to the water.

"I guess it was a tie." He smiled. I giggled. I went underwater and swam round him. He ducked under too and tried to catch me. I swam away but he caught me anyway. We kissed underwater. We smiled brightly at each other when we resurfaced. I knew that no matter how far apart we were I would always love Hope Estheim no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

We spent all day playing in the water and only stopping for lunch and supper. We had made our own pizza. We then we sat in front of the tv and watched "the cat returns" and "whisper of the heart."

"I love this part!" Me and Hope said at the same time as the violin maker asked the writer if she could see them getting married in the future. We both laughed. The clock struck8:00 and we both stopped laughing. We were both silent as we gathered up our stuff. We got I'm the car and sat in silence. The song "picture" by kid rock played on the radio. I loved that song. It was a sad song and it didn't help much. I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to go to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

We didn't get a proper goodbye. Hope kissed me before we got out of the car and I was greeted by my brother when I stepped out. He looked a lot like my dad and it was scary how much he reminded me of myself. I couldn't help it. I hugged him and started crying. Hope walked over to his father. My mom and other step-brother hugged me too. They all quickly put me in a car and we drove off. When I got to the castle I asked for my room and I immediately fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up in a dark blue nightdress made of silk. In a dark blue bed in a dark and light blue room. There was a table beside my bed with a note on it:

Dear Chelsy,

I'm sorry that we didn't get to say a proper goodbye last night. Just to make matters worse I have to go with my dad on a royal business trip to the earth kingdom for a month. By that time you start your first day of school the day I get back so I'll see you as soon as possible. I will keep our promise. I swear. I'll miss you my princess.  
Love  
Your prince.

I huffed as it all came back to me. I folded the note and put it under my pillow and took a quick nap.

***3 weeks 6 days later

I had learned that my dad had designed my room in case I ever decided to become the princess or if my mom ever told me. The ceiling was black with glow in the dark stars on it. Small crabs and sea stars were carefully painted along the sand coloured tile floor. The dark blue walls had many pictures of family hanging on them. Each picture had a description on the back. I spent a whole week in my room sleeping, or being depressed over the shock. I was too scared to face anyone without Hope by my side. I hadn't realized how much I needed him with me. He was my strength and without him I didn't have the ambition to get up in the morning.

The second week I spent reading the pictures and memorizing each face and name. Most of the people I didn't know except for the larger picture on the side table. It was a picture of me,my father, and my mother before the war. We were all sitting on a bench in front of a large building that i didn't recognize and we all looked so happy.

The third week I spent talking with my mom. I told her everything that had happened. She had seemed to have mixed emotions about Hope. She liked him because if how nice he had treated us but she didn't seem too happy to hear what had happened between us at the cottage. I had thought about not telling her but that probably wouldn't be good if she found out in some other way.

I spent the last week catching up with Conner. He had been a very good King and had done a good job at taking over for dad. I was proud to hear how well he was doing.

I woke up on the last day and went into my bathroom. I opened my medicine cabinet and looked for my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and then looked through my other cabinet for my hairbrush. My hand knocked over a box of tampons. I cursed and set it back up. Then I had a thought. I froze as panic flooded through me. I darted out of my room to look for someone, anyone. I almost collided with someone and quickly moved out of the way.

"Oh geez! Chelsy are you okay!" A orange haired girl said.

"Vanille! Help! I need to go to the hospital!" I said in a rush. She looked alarmed but she nodded and quickly pulled me outside. She shouted at the driver as she stuffed me in the car. The driver slammed on the gas as Vanille pressured him to go faster.

"What's wrong? Are you bleeding? Where does it hurt?" She started questioning. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The driver quickly parked and Vanille hurriedly pushed me into the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yup that's right." A small girl with dark hair in a white doctor's coat smiled.

"8 months?" I repeated. She nodded. Vanille started to freak out.

"A baby?" I said to myself in disbelief.

"You'll need to come back in about 15 weeks to get an ultrasound scan." The short doctor informed me.

"Oooh! Who's the lucky daddy?" Vanille squealed happily.

"Hope." I said, shock still written all over my face.

She stared at me in disbelief. "But the elements? H-how did? What?" She stuttered in confusion.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE AT ALL! If you do It could ruin everything!" I told her. She nodded. I sighed. Hope comes home tomorrow.  
***


	18. Chapter 18

I laid down in my bed. How should I tell him? When should I tell him? It had to be special. So I couldn't tell him at school. But he said he would visit me every night. I'd have to tell himtomorrow night. I sighed and rolled over. I put my hand on my stomach. The shock had finally passed and I was now realizing what this would mean. Not only did I have to tell Hope I'd have to tell my mom too and eventually we'd have to tell my brother and the other royals. But in the end it would be worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

I took a deep breath. I felt like I was falling. Butterflies fluttered nervously in my stomach. I couldn't wait to tell him. It would be torture to wait through all of the school day to tell him. But I was also afraid of what he would say. Would he see it as a bad thing? Just the thought of him being upset with me made me feel sick. I don't think I could handle being rejected by the one person I loved most. I shook my head. Don't think of such bad thoughts.

"Ready for your first day sis?" Conner asked me as I stood at the door. I nervously picked at a lose thread on the skirt of my new school uniform.

"I think so." I said quietly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked. He gave me a worried look that reminded me of my father. He looked a lot like him. The worried look made me want to tell him but I knew I couldn't. Not before Hope.

"Nothing. Just nervous." I smiled slightly. He gave me a strange look but nodded.

"Well I should get going." I said awkwardly.

He nodded and I walked out the large castle doors. A black car waited outside for me. I sat in the back and the chauffeur started the car. I was excited to see Hope again. My prince would finally return to me. I missed him for the past month. I missed his bright smile, his shining silver hair, and his ocean coloured eyes so much that it was driving me crazy. I had a handful of dreams about him since I saw him last. Each one starting at the blood-red flower field.

When we finally pulled up to the small grey building, I quickly got out of the car. I slung my black backpack around my shoulder and looked around. No one was outside. There wasn't much people here anyway. Only the royal's daughters and sons. I just stood there and wondered what to do next.

Arms reached around my waist and pulled me into a familiar silverette prince.

"Hello princess." Hope smiled.

I felt a warm fluttering feeling in my heart. Then I was reminded of the news. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I turned around and buried my face in his sweater. I wrapped my arms around him.

Hope seemed to be a little suspicious because of how i acted."What's wrong?" He wondered.

I looked up at him. He looked alarmed to see tears in my eyes.

"I missed you." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He said as he wiped my tears away.

I nodded and looked at my feet. I couldn't look him in the eyes while knowing that I was keeping it from him.

"Hey." He said softly. I looked up but i still couldn't make eye contact.

"I love you." He said. I felt horrible for not telling him now. I loved Hope more than anything and I was keeping this from him. But I would get to tell him later.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

"Come on let's go. Class will be starting soon." He said. I nodded and fallowed him into the grey building.

The school was only two rooms big. That's all that was needed for a handful of people. When we opened the door the first room we where in was the classroom. Desks were arranged in straight rows and a royal sat in each one. They where quietly whispering to each other. I was almost surprised. Everyone acted like perfect students. They sat straight and stayed quiet. Students were loud and noisy before school and they sat on the desks and leaned back in there chairs at my old school. If there was anything I remembered from my school it was all the times me and my friends got in trouble there. This was exactly the opposite of how I remembered it.

"Let's sit over here." Hope directed me to a seat in the back. We sat next to each other.

"This school is different than mine. It seems a lot more strict." I said. The grey and black uniforms were the first red flag. The girls uniform was a black skirt with a grey stripe across the end and a black long sleeved shirt with grey striped around the ends of the sleeve and the collar. They guys uniform was similar except they had black pants and the shirt was less feminine. I hated skirts so i wore long black socks that covered most of my legs. but the classroom even seemed to show its blandness. The walls were grey with no posters or pictures and one whiteboard at the front of the class with nothing on it. There was a plain black clock above the board that made an annoying clicking sound. Plain blue books were stacked on a shelf in the back but they didn't seem like they showed any creativity either. Each desk was polished and clean, not a mark on any of them. At my school there was names and marks all over the desks and every text book was fun to read because of the collection of signatures and couple's names in hearts and doodles from boredom. This school seemed perfect and flawless.

"We'll it is a private school. It's not a public school so it is kinda strict. But I think you'll like it. The people here are what make the school year bearable. " he said.

"Are you friends with everyone here?" I asked. He nodded.

"That one is Alexander the earth prince. He is my best friend." He pointed to the boy in front of him who was talking to a pink haired girl. He had shaggy light brown hair and vivid emerald eyes.

"That's Serah and that's Lightning the fire princesses. They are twins. They have a sister but she isn't here yet." He motioned to the pink haired girl and another one who was writing in a black book. They both had light blue eyes and a bright smile.

"And that's Snow. He isn't technically an elemental but he is my cousin and my dad pulled a few strings so he could come here." He said as he pointed to a boy who was watching serah write in her book. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like the kind of person who liked to run into a fight without a plan.

"Only seven people. That's not a lot." I said. A short brunette in a sharp black suit with stylish high heels and pretty makeup walked in. She sat at the neat teacher's desk at the front of the class. She didn't seem mean but she didn't look like she tolerated any nonsense either. The whole room went silent.

"Good morning ." Everyone said at the same time.

"Good morning class. I have some special news for you-"  
she smiled.

A black haired girl with red eyes walked in. She wore the uniform's long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up an buttoned at the ends. She wore the men's pants with rips in the knees. She walked in as if she didn't have a care in the world. I blinked and stared. There was no way. No possible way.

"Roxanne! That's the sixth time this month!" said to the red eyed girl. A smile spread on my face.

"I apologize Nikki. And it's Roxy, not Roxanne." She said as she sat in the seat beside me. I couldn't believe it.

"Hey Rocks. How's it going?" I asked as I poked her in the side.

She looked at me with a furious look but as soon as she recognized me a wide smile spread on her face. "C-Chelsy? Is that really you?" She whispered.

I nodded. Me and Roxy where like twins before the war. We spent every minute together. I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me. She lived with me for as long as I could remember. The only thing i didn't know was what happened to her family. She would never tell anyone. The week before the war broke out she left to find her family. She said that she finally had the strength to face them. I was devastated to see her go.

She gave me a hug and I thought I heard her sniffle. Roxy never cried. I fought to hold back my tears as the pain of missing her came back.

"Are you two okay?" asked us. Roxy let go and turned to the teacher.

"Sorry Nikki. We were just having a family reunion." She smiled.

"Roxan- I mean Roxy. Please call me ." She sighed.

I smiled brightly. I missed Roxy so much. After the war I almost thought that i would never see her again. I was so glad that I had found her again.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as the lunch bell rang, me and Roxy looked at each other at the same time. I had so many questions for her.

"How Is the family?" she asked me.

"fine now. We were earth survivors but everyone is here now. What about you? What happened to you?" I said.

"I found my family and found out that I was the fire princess. I can't believe that your the water princess though." She smiled.

"I know, it's crazy." I sighed.

"I have so much to tell you in such a short amount of time! We will have to meet up later or something." She said. I nodded.

I was so happy that I almost forgot about the news. Roxy was always good for making me forget all my worries and responsibilities. Soon Hope joined our conversation and we spent all of lunch talking.


	21. Chapter 21

I stared at the blue ceiling in my room for what seemed like forever. I was scared and excited. This was the time. I had to tell him. I glanced at the clock beside me. 11:45.

I heard a soft knocking at my window. I jumped up and looked at a floating Hope. I quickly opened my window and he stepped inside. He gave me a warm smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I missed having him kiss me. It felt so perfect and I wanted to explode from happiness. He placed his hands on my hips and smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. I had a huge smile plastered on my face even with all the nervousness bubbling inside me. I pulled him to my bed and he gently pushed me down on it. He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes. Lust flooded my mind. I sighed happily as he continued to kiss me. I knotted my fingers in his hair. He licked a small patch of skin on my neck before biting. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain and pleasure. He rested his hand over my stomach for a moment and then I remembered.

"H-Hope. Wait." I gasped.

"What is it?" He whispered in my ear. I pulled my hands away and was silent. He sensed my change in emotion and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Hope said. I could see worry in his eyes. I looked down and shut my eyes. I tired to think if a way to tell him. I had to tell him.

"Chelsy your freaking me out. Tell me what's wrong." He said. I opened my eyes and took his hand. I rested it on my stomach and looked up at him. I could see it hit him. His eyes widened and he gave me a confused look. He was silent. Then he opened his mouth then closed it. Every passing second made me wonder if he was mad or disappointed. I was scared and I was pretty sure I looked terrified. I needed reassurance and I searched Hope's face for any. But he was silent. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Say something! Anything!

"Your seriously pregnant?" He said in a confused tone. I nodded. He was silent again, but only for a second. He smiled then laughed happily. A wave of relief washed over me. "A baby. Our baby." He said with a smile. I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"For not being mad at me." I said softly.

"I would never get mad at you for this." He smiled.

"I love you so much." I smiled back.

"I love you to the moon and back." He said softly.

"I love you more." I said.

"I love you more." He said before he kissed me.

(the story isn't over. new chapters are being made. I let my friend read it before I put it on here and they thought it was the ending but it's not.) PLEASE REVIEW! I enjoy reading reviews as long as other aren't super mean.


End file.
